Silicone rubber is a synthetic elastomer that possesses excellent mechanical properties such as high tear strength, water and weather resistance. Silicone rubber also has a rubbery consistency which provides a smooth and comforting feel on contact with skin. Silicones are inert, synthetic compounds with a variety of forms and uses. Typically they are heat-resistant and rubber-like, having good elasticity low thermal conductivity, low chemical reactivity, low toxicity, and good thermal stability (with consistent properties between −100 to 250° C.). Silicone rubbers are used in medical applications, cookware, apparel, device covers, and insulation. Silicone rubbers have the ability to repel water and form watertight seals, although silicones are not hydrophobes. Silicones do not support microbiological growth. Silicones are resistant to oxygen, ozone, and ultraviolet (UV) light. These resistances have led to widespread use of silicones in the construction industry (e.g. coatings, fire protection, glazing seals) and the automotive industry (external gaskets, external trim). Silicones also possess electrical insulation properties.
While silicone rubbers may have a variety of practical uses, they still may have a substantial drawback to their natural flexibility. The inherent flexibility of silicone is not necessarily desirable in all applications, especially in applications where flexibilty along a particular axis or direction may be undesirable. As such, modifying the natural flexibility of a silicone rubber product may provide improved utility in a variety of silicone rubber products.